It can be advantageous to provide two different electromagnetic detectors on the same detector head. However, problems can arise with the two detectors interfering with each other. The sensing head of a metal detector usually consists of one or two coils each comprising a large number of turns of wire. A large number of turns are needed to give a high voltage output and hence high sensitivity. This represents a large mass and area of conductor that has a complex fine structure, and can make it difficult to operate other sensors on the same head.